Juice
"It's like-a my heart is a-drinking a million espressos!" -- [[Support|'The Support']], on getting Juiced Juice is the "super gauge" of Monday Night Combat, granting a player a tremendous boost in Armor and damage output when activated. All players have a "Juice bar" at the bottom of their screen that indicates their progress towards filling their Juice. Actions that support one's team or hurt the enemy's help fill a player's Juice bar, as do small purple "Juice pickups" dropped randomly by bots and Bullseye, the Monday Night Combat Mascot. Juice bars reset to empty when re-spawning after a death, unless the player is using an Endorsement. When full, a player can activate their Juice by simultaneously pressing the RB (right bumper) and LB (left bumper) buttons in the Xbox 360 version or Left Ctrl on the PC version. The player's character will glow bright blue or orange (depending on team) for the duration of the Juice's influence -- an effect seen by all other players, making it possible to identify enemies who are Juiced. A Juiced player is a force to be reckoned with, able to drop other players, bots, turrets, and Moneyballs with ease, while taking little damage themselves. Knowing how to deal with a Juiced opponent, and how to make the most out of one's own Juice opportunities, is an important part of Monday Night Combat strategy. Effects A player who has activated their full Juice bar exhibits: * Significant resistance to incoming damage, and damage reduction combined with extra hp allows you to survive a headshot from a Sniper. * Higher damage and greater Rate of Fire from their weapons. * Greater Speed. * Faster recharge times on Skills. * Faster Reload Speed. * Guaranteed Critical Shots for the duration of the Juice. Stat Breakdown * Health is boosted to 1000 and instantly refilled. * Incoming damage is reduced to one third it's normal value; if an attack would normally do 30 damage, you'd only take 10 while Juiced. * Shot delay on weapons is reduced by 25%. * Critical shot chance is increased to 100%, and all damage is multiplied by 3; an attack that does 100 damage now does 300. * Reload speed is halved. * All money earned for kills, etc. is halved (PC Version as of March 25, 2011). Accumulation Players earn Juice by: * Destroying Bots, Turrets, and Pros. * Gathering Juice pickups (the oranges left by Juice Bot count as Juice pickups). * Healing allied players, bots, or turrets. * Using a Juice Endorsement. * At the start of Overtime, and at the beginning of each life when spawning in Overtime (360 version only). * Taking damage while taunting. Particularly, finishing a taunt in front of an enemy LazerBlazer turret (of any level) while it shoots you will net you a full bar of juice, this can be a good strategy for Tanks and Gunners (this exploit has been significantly limited as of May 18, 2011). * All classes have a weak melee attack that can be activated by pushing in the right thumbstick (or C for PC), using this attack on bots or Bullseye will net you about as much juice as half a juice pickup. A player who repeatedly melees Bullseye can gain a full bar of juice. *Gunners and Tanks convert hits from enemy Bots, Turrets, and Pros into Juice while Deployed. A player can also buy a full Juice gauge at a Spunky Cola Juice Dispenser for $500. Once one is used, it takes about 60 seconds for it to refill so it can be used again. There are two dispensers in each Arena, usually in close proximity to each other. Blitz Arenas (Sprintz, Survivitol) will position them on ground level near the Money Ball. Most Crossfire Arenas (AmmoMule, Steel Peel, GrenADE III) position them in the center of the arena, next to the Annihilator switch. In Spunky Cola Arena, however, the dispensers are placed very differently; each team will find a Juice dispenser in one corner of their half of the base: near the Bot Spawners. all pros respawn with juice in overtime. Strategy A Juiced player can cause and take significant amounts of damage. An excellent all-around strategy is to play defensively until a full Juice bar is acquired, followed by a Juiced push into the enemy's base. An entire base of turrets can be laid waste to by a single Juiced player, and the Moneyball itself goes down very quickly to the right attacker. * Rushing the Moneyball with a fully Juiced team at the start of Overtime is a strategy near-impossible for an unsuspecting team to stop. * Escorting a Jackbot XL to the enemy's base and then activating Juice is a recipe for total chaos. * See individual Strategy pages for ways to maximize each class' Juice usage. * Destroying Turrets, particularly Rock It Turrets, to allow your bots in. Just beware that the Turrets can still kill you. Because of this wanton destruction, stopping a Juiced player is of high importance to a defending team. Focusing fire on a Juiced target will bring him/her down eventually, but doing so leaves the team vulnerable to other opponents. More effective options include: * Using explosions, hazards, or throws to Ring Out the target. * Delaying the opponent's progress with Traps, stun/knock-down effects, or Product Grenades. * Distracting the Juiced player with hit-and-run attacks, hopefully diverting their attention from attacking your base. * A Support's upgraded Air Strike is lethal even to Juiced enemies, but one should be mindful of using them in one's own base, as they can also damage the Moneyball. Only an upgraded juiced Tank with Gobi Numb endorsement (HP+100) can survive an Air Strike. * Although grapple attacks are suicidal and not very effective, the victim's Juice meter still drains during the animation. Repeatedly grappling a Juicing enemy can burn through most of their charge, leaving them vulnerable once it fully expires. * The Gunner's Slams and Grapples, Sniper's Grapple, Assault's Charge and the Tank's Charge and Railgun Grapple can all be very effective, as they can Ring Out a Juiced player, or at the very least knock them a considerable distance back so that their Juice is wasted. Also, Juiced players can still be pancaked. * Juiced Assassins and Assaults can still be assassinated by another Assassin, as the juice seems to not nullify assassination damage. Endorsements Juice Endorsements increase the amount of Juice a Pro starts with when spawning. They do not increase the rate at which Juice is accumulated. Endorsement Levels Trivia * GrenADEiii is the sponsor of the GrenADE III Arena. * Spunky Cola is the sponsor of the Spunky Cola Arena. *Each Pro has a unique holographic icon or effect which surrounds their weapon while they are 'Juiced': **Assault - A giant 'foam finger'. **Tank - A dragon's head. **Assassin - A snake coiled around her arm and sword. **Gunner - A shark on his gun **Sniper - A missile poised at the end of his weapon. **Support - A multi-barreled riot gun. Category:MNC Juice Category:MNC Gameplay Category:Pickups